baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Lumiere
Lumiere is a character on ABC's Villains Unite! ''and ABC's ''The Mystic. He debuted in the third episode of the first season of Villains Unite!, and the sixth episode of the first season of The Mystic. He is portrayed by guest starring cast member John Miller on both shows. Lumiere is based off of the character of the same name from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Bio Before he ever meets Belle, Lumiere's help is enlisted by Soulhunters David and Katarina, who enter King Adam's castle undetected. Katarina tells him that they are hunting down someone who believes that only they can go to Heaven. Lumiere offers help in the form of the Fire of Truth, which is one of the many magical fires he can produce. David and Katarina accept the fire, thanking Lumiere. Lumiere returns to dormancy. ("Personal Heaven") After Belle's stay as Adam's prisoner, fresh after Belle and Adam's wedding, Lumiere, living in the library, lights up when Snow White enters the room. Snow confesses to him she has had a difficult past - she caused the deaths of Miren and the Huntsman, as well as Red Riding Hood's capture. Lumiere suggests that this is not her fault, but the Evil Queen's. When the Evil Queen herself enters, Lumiere defends Snow by wrapping her in protective fire. However, the Evil Queen uses Lumiere's fire for personal gain, and sends Snow out of the castle. ("''Snow White: A Reverse Cinderella Story''") While looking in Adam's journal, Belle comes across an article about Lumiere, who is in the North Wing. Unbeknownst to Belle, Lumiere has been manipulated by Maleficent to be hostile towards Belle and Red Riding Hood. Belle lights Lumiere, but there is an eerie and slight amount of green in his eyes. Maleficent forces him to tell Belle and Red that Cruella De Vil's weakness is gold, which it is not. Later, he ensnares Red in candle fire. Belle quenches his fires, incapacitating him. ("''What Comes to Mind''") Lumiere gives fire to Belle, who uses it against Cruella, Maleficent, the Evil Queen, and Captain Hook. ("''Gold Mark''") Lumiere is lit by Red. Belle seeks out answers about Maleficent's curses and how to break them from Lumiere. Lumiere tells them to seek out two symbols of time and reversal, and love. He directs them to Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts. ("Truth and Daggers") Later, he joins the celebration. ("Beauty's Beast") He tells Belle where Red went, the Enchanted Briar. ("Red") Lumiere later reveals to Belle that Adam and Red have been kidnapped by a villain. ("''Given a Choice''") Belle and Briar Rose later come to Lumiere, asking if he can use his fires to open the book. Lumiere does so. Unbeknownst to him, Belle, and Briar, the Evil Queen and Maleficent follow suit and enter the book. ("A New Story") Lumiere watches over King Adam's castle while he is away. ("Project Cruella") Later, when Belle and her collection of various allies come to learn where Mother Gothel is, Lumiere volunteers his fires and reveals that Gothel is in a tall tower, Rapunzel's tower. Lumiere's service is completed, and Belle thanks him. ("''When the Darkness Wins''") Lumiere ends up in Sleepy Hollow. When Belle visits him for advice, Lumiere suggests that the only thing Ursula wants is power. ("''Sleepy Hollow''", "''Mistress of the Dark Arts''") Trivia Appearances The Mystic, Season 1: "Personal Heaven" ''Snow White: A Reverse Cinderella Story'' Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Real World Characters Category:Refugee Camp Characters Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Season 1 CharactersC Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters who appear in HUverse prose